You Are Everything I Never Knew I Always Wanted
by thejessicalynn
Summary: Dee finally gives up on Ryo, but how does Ryo feel about this? Could he possibly be coming to his senses? Perhaps a little too late. Multiple pairings. Many twists turns and arguments ensue! Please R&R! (repost)Chapter 2 posted
1. Crossing A Line

Category: FAKE Pairing: Dee x Ryo Rating: R for language...and things in later chapters.. ;) Disclaimer - Don't own...don't sue. Thankies!! LOL Warning -- This is shounen-ai...though if ur in the FAKE category in the first place...I don't think you really need a warning. :) Flames will be used to keep Dee and Ryo warm and toasty...not that they need it when left on their own. ;)  
  
A/N: This fic is just to get my ideas into paper. I'm more than positive some tense or grammatical errors will be present along the way. Please forgive and enjoy. I love talking to new people. Please feel free to instant message me on AOL or email me. :)  
  
A:/N: THIS IS A REPOST! I deleted this story from the site before but I have decided to bring it back, now that I have time to work on it!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW! Hahah.  
  
--- You Are Everything I Never Knew, I Always Wanted — By: make me shiny  
  
Chapter One -- Crossing The Line  
  
A sigh escaped from NYPD detective, Dee Laytner's lips as he glanced out of the window to see the horizon rapidly consuming what was left of the day light. He tossed his pen on his desk, a desk painfully encumbered with stacks of paperwork.  
  
"Damn Rose..." He grumbled angrily to himself. The others in his division had left for the day over an hour and a half ago, and here he was...still sitting here goingthrough files, and apology letters at break-neck speed. The paperwork had been assigned specifically to him earlier that day when Dee had decided he would rather take a nap in the lunchroom than attend 'Another dumb ass meeting.' that had been scheduled for that afternoon. 'Typical Dee Laytner behavior' was all he had heard for the rest of the day. The young detective rolled his eyes as he placed his arms behind his head stretching out. "Lazy....Hah!" Dee mumbled as he smirked to the empty room.  
  
"If I were lazy, I would have abandoned this paperwork bull-shit ninety minutes ago." He reached a hand up and rubbed his eyes. It really was getting kind of late, and the night shift staff would be arriving soon. Dee glanced over at the time clock. That stupid thing looked like it had been through the civil war. Though given the way Dee routinely treated his alarmclocks, an aged appearance was the best one could hope for. Something that had been kicked, punched, tossed, and dissected as many times as it had, could hardly be expected to look new.  
  
" Eight fifteen..." Dee closed his eyes for a moment before he glanced out of the window once more. The sun was completely settled out of sight now, and the moon had taken the place of prominence in the night sky. Dee reached now papercut hands up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He swore, if he had to see one more freaking apology letter......he was goingto put the next person who walked through that door's head through the wall. He sat up straight in his desk chair only tohave it squeak with protest under the sudden shift of weight. The young detective placed his head in his hands. There wasno way he was going to finish all this paperwork by a decent hour that wouldn't drive him completely off the edge of the little sanity he'd managed to keep a grasp on. Yep...there was no doubt about it. Dee Laytner was going to end up being wheeled out of the office in a little white jacket if he stayed here a moment longer. Thankfully, for his sanity's sake, a voice called his name from the doorway behind him.  
  
"Dee..." Ryo called to him softly. He smiled as his partner swiveled around in the chair to see who it was that had interrupted his self pity session. "I thought I might come down and see if you weren't almost done." His eyes flicked to thedesk that was still swamped with unfinished work.  
  
"That would be a negative detective..." Dee said in a tone that resembled depression and frustration all in one as he ran his fingers through his dark locks. "This is such bull-shit." He added as a colorful side note. Ryo laughed lightly. Dee always was a straight forward kind of guy.  
  
"How about I help you with some of this." Ryo offered his partner and reached for a folder that was sitting on the edge of Dee's desk. Dee quickly denied Ryo's attempts by beating Ryo to the folder and placing it off to the side.  
  
"I vote...that I leave the rest of this for the morning, and we make like trees and get the fuck outta here." Dee suggested as he stood up and removed his long coat from the back of his chair throwing it over his shoulders. He adjusted his coat for a second before looking up to Ryo. "Whadda ya say?" Ryo glanced wearily back at the tremendous amount of paperwork that was still left to be done.  
  
"I don't know Dee..." Ryo answered the other detective. "You might not have a job tomorrow if you do that." He said jokingly.Though with Rose as Commissioner......he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that proved to be true.  
  
"Ahh...Rose." Dee said dismissively. "That guy is all talk and no game. He's a pansy...that's what he is." Dee patted down his coat looking for his cigarettes. Slowly he removed them from the inside pocket of his coat and slipped one between his lips. "Hey Ryo.." He distracted the other man from looking around nervously as if he expected the Commissioner to be there hiding somewhere. Something which Ryo also wouldn't put past Rose. "You got a lighter?"  
  
"Oh...yea hold on.." Ryo dug within the depths of his coat and finally pulled out what he had been searching for. Come to think of it, Ryo had no clue why he carried a lighter in the first place. He didn't smoke. It was most likely for times such as this one he figured. Carefully he flicked the lighter and sparks soon turned into flames. He moved towards Dee, his hand hovered near the flame to keep it from going out before it had served its purpose. Dee placed the tip of his cigarette into the flame and inhaled.  
  
"Thanks." He placed the cigarette between his lips, walked over to the time clock and punched out. "Ready to go?" Dee asked with raised eyebrows as he started out the door. Ryo nodded and followed suit. The two men stepped out of the precinct and onto the sidewalk allowing the sounds of the city to engulf them. Ryo turned and walked towards the department's parking lot.  
  
"Is your car still in the shop?" Ryo asked the other detective with the beginnings of a smirk playing on his lips. Dee sighed and took a long drag from his cigarette as if calming himself from the very thought of it.  
  
"Yeap it's still there..." Dee assured him as they rounded the corner into the parking lot. "Those assholes want five hundred dollars outta my wallet, for something I could fix with some shoe polish and laquer." He took another long drag. "Thieving bastards.." He grumbled as he threw his cigarette to the ground and put it out with the toe of his shoe. Ryo laughed as they reached his car.  
  
"That's how everything is now-a-days." Ryo assured his partner. "People will do anything to make a profit." He clicked the automatic lock button on his remote causing his car to beep and the locks to click to the open position. "Any plans for tonight?" Ryo asked his partner as he opened the driver's side door but didn't get in. Dee scoffed and shoved his hands into his coat pockets.  
  
"I never have plans anymore since Rose became Commissioner." He growled venomously. Ryo laughed lightly at how much of a distaste Dee actually held for Berkley Rose.  
  
"Well you have plans now." He told his dark haired friend. "You're coming over for dinner, and I don't want to hear one word of protest about it. Now get in the car." Ryo insisted as he slipped inside the vehicle and shut the door. Dee smirked at this. Ryo didn't have to tell him to get in the car twice. Any time spent with Ryo was golden to him, and the fact that he didn't have to twist Ryo's arm to do so was extra points in his book. However, he played it off as if it were a chore.  
  
"Alright...alright." Dee said playfully as he got into the passenger seat of the car. "If you're gonna get all forceful about it, I guess I have no choice." He looked over and flashed Ryo a smile as he buckled his seatbelt. The other detective couldn't help but smile back, before he placed his hand on the gear shift, and pulled it into reverse. The car glided smoothly backwards and Ryo shifted it into drive, guiding it out onto the now, not so crowded city streets.  
  
"Not having a car sucks..." Dee told the other man as he raised a cigarette to his lips, put the pack away again and pushed in the lighter on Ryo's console.  
  
"Well, that should teach you not to give cab drivers the finger......at least for a while." Ryo glanced over as the cigarette lighter popped out again and Dee reached for it. Dee noticed Ryo's sudden uneasiness.  
  
"Sorry." Dee said quickly. "Do you mind if I smoke in here?" He raised an eyebrow at his partner. Ryo sighed.  
  
"No...go ahead just...crack the window okay? I don't want the whole car smelling like smoke."  
  
"Fair enough" The dark haired man said and rolled the window down a little. "So what are we having' for dinner?" Dee took a drag of his cigarette and looked at Ryo with interest.  
  
"I was thinking spaghetti and garlic toast." Ryo glanced over at his friend. He swore Dee was a chain smoker anymore. It must be the stress the job had been putting on both of them lately.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Dee had no intention of complaining no matter what it was Ryo would have said they were having for dinner. Anything was better than the shit that Dee ate on a regular basis. As far as he was concerned...frozen food entres were the spawn of Satan. Dee tossed the rest of his cigarette out of the moving car window. He intended to quit smoking all together soon he decided. After a few minutes of silence Ryo pulled the car up next to his apartment and shut it off. The two men exited the car and Ryo locked the doors. They climbed the stairs to the front door and entered. Every time Dee entered that apartment complex he marveled at how much more upscale it was than his own. Ryo certainly could take care of himself that was for sure. Ryo opened the door quickly and stepped to the side to let Dee pass.  
  
"Hey thanks." Dee said as he walked into the apartment and looked around. It had been a while since he had actually been inside Ryo's apartment he realized. Ryo tossed his keys on the table, removed his coat and hung it on the chair in the kitchen.  
  
"I'll make dinner now." He informed his partner. "You can watch T.V. or whatever you want, and I'll call you when it's ready." Dee looked a little uneasy about this. Shouldn't he at least help or something? "Make yourself at home and leave dinner tome." Ryo assured him as he caught a sense of Dee uncomfortableness. Dee seemed to ease up slightly at these words.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want my help? I could..."  
  
"Leave it to me..." Ryo repeated softly as he shooed his partner out of the kitchen. Dee smiled as he shook his head and walked over to the couch. He sat down and picked up the remote that lay on the coffee table in front of it. Flipping throughthe channels his eye was caught by an interesting police drama. 'As if I don't get enough of stuff like this at work.' Dee thought to himself. Things had been really intense at work lately, and pressure was at an all-time high with the newest case he and Ryo were working on.  
  
The case involved a bunch of homicides, that he and Ryo were now beginning to think were caused by a group of kids. Things like that were always the hardest for Dee to deal with. The things kids did anymore amazed him. And now, they were getting away with murder as well. At least until they nabbed the little bastards. They were getting closer, that was true. But they had no prominent leads as of yet. Dee sighed and flipped the channel. He needed to get his mind off of his job. That was way too stressful he decided.  
  
His eyes instead began to wander over towards the kitchen, where Ryo was humming as he added sauce to the pot on the stove. Dee couldn't help but let a smile slip. Ryo was so cute when he cooked. He had little mannerisms that he did when he wasn't paying attention or thought that no one was looking. Carefully Dee set the remote back where he had gotten it from and rose from the couch; his emerald pools never once breakingaway from Ryo. He folded his arms over his chest as he began to walk across the living room at a slow pace, just watching and listening to the sweet sound of Ryo's surprisingly on key singing. A smile crept onto his lips as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, Ryo, unaware of his presence. Dee felt emotion rise up inside of him. He couldn't tell whether it was happiness, passion, or every emotion mixed into one. All he knew was he had to have contact with the beautiful creature that stood in front of him. Quietly Dee approached Ryo and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and brought his lips to his partner's neck. Ryo completely froze.  
  
"Did you ever think of taking up singing professionally?" Dee asked him as he kissed Ryo's neck again lightly. Though he was used to the advances his partner more than occasionally made on him. This particular one, had taken him by surprise.  
  
"I...um...n-no..." Ryo stammered out still frozen on the spot.  
  
"Oh that's too bad..." Dee told him. "You have a gorgeous voice." Dee placed a hand on his partner's shoulder and spun Ryo to face him. "Among other things." He assured him before he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips hard against his partner's. Ryo brought his hands up and pushed Dee off of him.  
  
"D-Dee!" He protested as his eyes flicked about wildly.  
  
"Oh come on Ryo...it's just a kiss." He placed his hand on the small of Ryo's back and reclaimed his partner's lips once more.  
  
"I know what it is!" Ryo said pushing his partner away from him a second time.  
  
"I don't understand what the big deal is! We've kissed loads of times!" Dee reminded him pointedly.  
  
"True!" Ryo agreed with him. "The only problem is the fact that they were all without my permission!"  
  
"Well yea but...we both know that you enjoy them."  
  
"I What?!?!" Ryo asked completely shocked. "No no no..." He protested. "Absolutely not. I believe that I have made it perfectly clear that I am straight. I don't care what you do...but please...leave me out of it." Dee took a step backwards deeply hurt by Ryo's comment.  
  
"You...." Dee let all emotion drain from his eyes and he shook his head. "Whatever you want Ryo....I'm done with this. Seriously. It's getting really old." Ryo's lips parted slightly as Dee's words hit him hard.  
  
"That's not fair Dee." Ryo informed him softly. "You can't get mad at me just because I'm not..." Ryo ended his words abruptly but kept his eyes locked with those of his partner's.  
  
"Can't get mad at you because you're not what?"" Dee's voice had lowered considerably to almost a growl. "Because you're not a fag?" Dee spat the words out unblushingly at Ryo.  
  
"That's not what I was going to say!"  
  
"Well maybe you should." Dee encouraged him as he walked to the door and place his hand on the doorknob. "Maybe then you'd be less afraid of what it means." With that he opened the door. "I'll walk home." He shot over his shoulder and closed the door behind him.  
  
----------------End Chapter One-----------------  
  
A/N: Well there is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I promise I will update with chapter 2 within the week, so don't forget about me and my little story! Please review, I always appreciate those who take the time to do so.  
  
THANKS FOR READING! I'll see you back for chapter 2 I hope!  
  
xoxoxox,  
  
Jessica 


	2. To Take It All Back

Category: FAKE  
Pairing: Dee x Ryo  
Rating: R for LANGUAGE...and things in later chapters.. ;)  
Disclaimer - Still Don't own...Still don't sue. Thankies!! LOL  
Warning -- This is shounen-ai...though if ur in the FAKE category in the first place...I don't think you really need a warning. :) Flames will be used to keep Dee and Ryo warm and toasty...not that they need it when left on their own. ;) 

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews on the first chapter. I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy the second chapter to this. But hang on to your seats, because I assure you........ we are in for a bumpy ride. --- this story could not have been written without my friend Meg, she is so sweet, and is more often than not, my inspiration for this story. Love ya Meg sweetie!

--You Are Everything I Never Knew I Always Wanted--

Chapter Two --

Ryo stared incredulously at the now closed door in front of him. Dee had just walked out on him. This may not have been something to record in history and tell your grandchildren about on a rainy day....but to Ryo...it was huge. Ryo normally had to drag his partner kicking and screaming from his apartment, and even that didn't work half of the time and Dee would end up staying the night. Ryo was so in shock at the situation that it were as if smoke was surrounding him, engulfing his senses and clouding his view. Wait a minute....smoke? Ryo snapped back into reality and turned around to find his stove to be the culprit that had produced his delusions.

"Whaaa!!" Ryo yelled as he scrambled towards the stove, removed the pot from the burner, and turned off the gas. He heaved a sigh of relief that he had caught it before his kitchen had gone up in flames. Ryo made a mental note to get a new fire alarm. The detective glanced into the pot and quickly decided that the sauce was ruined. It was an absolute mess. Unfortunately, the sauce wasn't the only thing Ryo had managed to make a mess of that evening. Ryo rested his elbows on the counter and placed his head in his hands. Perhaps he had been a little harsh with Dee.

"Well it's his own fault...." He decided aloud. "If he would have just stopped when I asked him to..." Ryo switched from his previous position and leaned his back against the counter instead. He folded his arms and focused his eyes on the kitchen floor. Ryo honestly wished that Dee hadn't left. With Bikky being over Cal's for the night he felt rather lonely. He thought about picking up the phone and calling his partner, but then decided against it. If what Ryo had said, had been enough to cause Dee to leave on his own free will....chances were, Dee was still brooding about it.

Ryo sighed as he reached up and brushed a dark blonde strand of hair from his view. The whole situation frustrated him. Everything about it was confusing. Everything....right down to the question that he feared the answer to the most. How did he feel about Dee? This one simple question seemed to challenge everything he was made of. It certainly challenged his thoughts about his own sexuality. Ryo bit his bottom lip in deep thought. Dee certainly wasn't a bad looking guy, with his dark hair, and emerald green eyes that seemed to invade Ryo's thoughts at least five times a day. But, that didn't necessarily mean that Ryo was physically attracted to the man did it? He just happened to think that his partner was a nice looking guy, that's all. Girls have no problem saying other women are good looking or attractive... why should he? It was a harmless observation he decided. So why did he feel like there was something he wasn't telling himself?

Ryo's eyes flicked towards the phone again. 'No way.' He told himself. 'I am not calling him.' Ryo bit his lip again as his eyes stayed locked on the phone. Slowly he walked towards it. A million thoughts were running through his head. Why did he want to talk to Dee so bad in the first place? What would he say when Dee answered the phone? Those thoughts must have taken over his sense of reality because before he even realized what he was doing, Ryo already had the phone up to his ear, and was dialing his partner's number. The detective stood there with his back against the wall twisting the phone cord nervously in his hand. He visibly winced as the phone rang in his ear once, and was surprised when it clicked over to Dee's voicemail. "Hey...this is Dee. You missed me, so you're just gonna hafta leave me a message instead. After the beep if you can manage. Later!" --Beeeep-- Ryo paused for a moment before he began to speak.

"Hey...Dee..it's Ryo I..." He paused again, he didn't know what to say to his partner. "Look...never mind I'll just see you at work tomorrow." He told him and hung up the phone. His voice had been soft and had sounded like it would break at any moment. Ryo closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He couldn't believe Dee had turned his cell phone off. His cell phone was never off. He always left it on so that Ryo could contact him if he ever needed anything. Ryo allowed himself to smile slightly. Dee really was a great guy. Though a lot of people might say that he was self centered and egotistical, Ryo had spent enough time around him to know that these things were not completely true. Sure, Dee had no problem telling the world that he was God's gift to men and women, but despite that, Ryo knew that Dee always put others feelings before his own. Ryo had no doubt in his mind that Dee would do anything at all for him, and in the world today...a relationship of any type that was not contaminated with doubt was rare.

Ryo sighed and opened his eyes. At least he had managed to sort one thing out. Even if in the end he decided that he wasn't attracted to Dee in that way....at least Ryo would be certain of one thing. Dee would have been perfect for him.

Dee heard the door shut behind him but it didn't sound real. Ryo had certainly done an excellent job of making him feel like a complete asshole. Not only had he dashed Dee's hopes of the two of them ever being together in only a few sentences, he had also made Dee feel pretty shitty about some of the things that had happened between them. Dee knew for sure that when he and Ryo kissed it was fully consensual....at least half of the time, but then again he couldn't deny the fact that he had been a little pushy with Ryo at times. Hell, he had been more than just pushy. There had been times where Dee had almost taken things way too far and he knew it.

Dee pushed open the door that led out of the apartment complex and stepped out into the cool night air. His thoughts were silent for a while as he felt around in his coat pocket for his cigarettes. His fingers found them easily. He removed one from the pack and slipped it between his lips. Slowly he raised the flame of his lighter to the tip and took a deep drag. The red glow from the cigarette's cherry blended in with the rest of the many light displays New York City had to offer. The detective placed his cigarettes and lighter back into the confines of his coat before shoving his hands deep into the warmth of it's pockets.

He was granted only a few seconds of peace of mind before a million thoughts began to overtake him again. He raised his vice to his lips again, and silently prayed that it would take away the pain these troubled thoughts were placing upon him. At that point, Dee really wished that he hadn't stormed out of Ryo's apartment the way he did. He shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him, but Ryo's words had hit him pretty hard. As far as Dee could tell, his partner's words had been sincere. Up until this point Dee had held desperately onto the thought that maybe Ryo was just playing hard to get, but now...that didn't seem to be the case. If in fact this was some little mind game that Ryo was playing...Dee had, had enough of it. He was sick of all this on again off again bull-shit Ryo kept pulling with him. Contrary to popular belief, Dee Laytner did enjoy at least some stability in his life, as opposed to this "relationship" between him and Ryo that reminded him of a boat caught in a fucking hurricane.

Dee tossed the butt of his cigarette to the ground in disgust at the whole situation. and began to pick up the pace when he heard the obnoxious ring of his cell phone. He stopped momentarily to remove it from his coat. He glanced down at the green screen that flashed up at him only to see a number he didn't recognize. Out of confusion and curiosity he hit the accept button and raised the phone to his ear.

"Yea?" He said into the phone with a raised eyebrow.

"DEEEEEEEE!" A voice on the other line screamed into his ear causing him to pull it away momentarily as his heart froze.

"J...J.J?" He said in a voice that resembled absolute horror.

"Ohhh!! How did you know it was me Sempai?" J.J. squealed with utter delight that his beloved Dee had recognized his voice.

"Oh gee...I have no idea." Dee told the annoying man with every bit of sarcasm he could muster up. As If things weren't bad enough as it was, this had to happen. "What the hell do you want?" Dee snapped into the phone receiver. "And how the hell did you get my number you little asshole?!?" He added as an afterthought.

"Oh Dee-Sempai...you know that everyone in the department is given a list of everyone else's numbers for emergencies." J.J. reminded him cheerily. Dee's shoulders slumped considerably. He had forgotten about that. Dee clenched the fist at his side in mounting anger.

"I think that your idea of an emergency and everyone else's idea of an emergency obviously differs considerably." He pointed out through clenched teeth. "I'm turning my phone off. Don't ever call here again Understand?" Without waiting for an answer he ended the call and clicked his phone into the off position. Now he felt even more frustrated than before. He had almost expected that phone call to be from Ryo. He had wanted it to be Ryo. Dee felt tears sting at his emerald eyes but he quickly pushed them away. He was stronger than that. This whole situation was absolutely ridiculous Dee decided as he quickly lit up another cigarette to relieve some stress. He could see his apartment in view and he picked up the pace.

A part of Dee knew that Ryo shared at least some of his feelings. He could feel it when they kissed, but then again...maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part. After the things that had been said back in Ryo's apartment, Dee knew that something had to be done. Things were getting out of hand. Dee hated it when situations were out of his control. It made him feel weak. He had once told himself that he would wait for Ryo forever if he had to, because Ryo was all he wanted or needed to make him happy. Well forever had come a little sooner than expected. He was done waiting. As far as he was concerned this was it between him and Ryo.

Dee climbed the steps to his rundown apartment and jogged up three flights of stairs. Slowly he opened his loft door and stepped into the loneliness that seemed to come as a package deal with his apartment. Without even removing his coat he headed straight to his bed and flopped down onto it. He stared at the cracked ceiling a moment before closing his eyes and running back through all the thoughts he had that night. He reviewed all the conclusions he had come to. This was the way it had to be. He wouldn't push Ryo away as a friend by any means, and he would continue to be his partner, but anything above and beyond that was from here on out.....terminated...for both of their sakes.

The next morning at the 27th precinct started just like every other morning. Ted was at his desk pretending to work, Ryo was at his desk actually working, J.J. was working as well but somehow was still managing to be annoying at the same time, Drake was beating up on and yelling obscenities at the photocopier, and as usual...Dee wasn't at work at all. Ryo looked up from his paperwork and glanced around the room. It was nice to know that some things could always be expected and predictable. Unlike other things that take you by surprise and cause you to question everything you think you know about yourself. Ryo shook his head. He promised himself he wasn't going to think about his and Dee's situation at work so he turned his attention back to typing up a case report.

"Hey...late again I see Dee...you know you're gonna get your ass fired if you keep that up." Janet informed Dee with a smile.

"Yea...so you keep telling me Janet." He said with a dismissive wave as he entered his division with a smile. Dee walked over to the time clock and punched in before casually removing his sunglasses and turning to look around the room. Yep...this was just like every other morning. Dee shook his head. He was sick of the same old routine. Change..... could definitely be a good thing one step at a time. He told himself as he allowed his gaze to wander towards his partner.

"GOD DAMN PIECE OF JUNK!" Drake shouted as he kicked the photocopier and began shaking it. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST COPY THE DAMN PAPER HUH?!? WHY?!?" He shook the copier more violently now.

"Drake's officially lost it!" Ted announced to the room then went straight back to pretending to work. Drake stopped shaking the copier momentarily to glance over his shoulder at Ted.

"What are you the fuckin' town crier?!? Shove it Ted!" He told the man before turning back to the copier, lifting up the lid and slamming it closed. "Take that you bitch!" Drake shouted at the machine in triumph. "If you don't start copying right now...I'm gonna stick my foot up your..."

"Drake...dude..." Dee placed a hand on his co-workers shoulder. "Calm down man...it's a copier..." He motioned towards the piece of machinery with a nonchalant look in his eyes.

"Yea but it..." Drake pointed a finger at the copier. Dee shook his head at the other man.

"No Drake...look...." Dee opened the drawer and placed some paper in it. "Voila." He ruffled the other man's hair who looked like he was about to cry. "Just check the paper before you go all ape shit next time." He winked at the man and walked over to his own desk. He removed his coat and hung it over the back of his chair before stretching slightly and taking a seat across from Ryo. Ryo looked up from his paperwork as Dee took a seat and began shuffling through all the papers he had decided to ignore the night before. The Japanese-American stared at his partner for the longest time, trying desperately to catch his eye. To be honest Ryo felt a bit cheated. He hadn't even received a 'good morning' from his partner. After a losing battle of catching Dee's attention Ryo finally gave in.

"Dee.." Ryo called his partners name with an intense fear that Dee was going to ignore him all together. Dee finished what he was writing before raising his eyes to those of his partner.

"Yes?" Dee asked with a raised eyebrow towards his partner. Ryo looked at him like he couldn't believe that Dee didn't already know what it was he wanted, but still he filled him in.

"You didn't even say hi to me this morning." Ryo said, his dark eyes were laced with hurt. "Look I really wanted to talk to you about last night..." Ryo told his partner as he eyes flashed momentarily with desperation. "I think.."

"Hey Dee!" Ted called from across the room, and Dee held a finger up to silence Ryo for a second before turning around to face Ted.

"What the hell do you want?" Dee said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I have that file you asked for the other day." He told the dark haired man with a grin of accomplishment plastered on his face.

"Well quit being so damn lazy...and bring it over here." He laughed lightly at Ted's stupidity sometimes. "Thanks" he said as he took the file from his co-worker's hands and began to flip through it. Ryo watched as Dee not only halted their conversation but then forgot about it completely. Dee had always listened to what Ryo had to say with eager ears. Ryo couldn't figure out what was going on with his partner, but he figured that it more than likely had to do with last night. After confirming the fact that Dee had forgotten Ryo was talking to him he reinitiated the conversation.

"Dee..." Ryo said again, the hurt from his eyes was now creeping slowly into his voice.

"Hold on a sec Ryo, I need to look at something real quick." Dee flipped through the folder and read over something and then focused his attention to Ryo. "What can I help ya with my friend?" He asked and flashed his partner a warm smile. Ryo returned his partners smile instantly. Dee's eyes faltered as Ryo unexpectedly flashed him a smile in return but he composed himself. What he was doing was for the best for both of them.

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night is all." Ryo told him anxiously He had to explain to Dee that he hadn't meant what he said. He had to tell him that it had come out wrong. He needed to apologize. Dee nodded at his partner.

"Sure Ryo, we can talk about it ....definitely...just not right now okay? I have a whole lot of crap I have to get done, but maybe later today or tonight or something." He smiled at his partner and returned to his work. If he didn't get it done Rose would most likely skin him alive, and as much as he hated taking orders from that bastard, Dee had enough on his mind at the moment to think about that on top off it all. He just needed time and room to breathe. He had been chasing after Ryo for so long he was unsure that he remembered how to do anything else but that. Dee shook that thought away quickly. He was going to be fine. He had been through worse than this before. He could handle it. 'Time heals everything.' He told himself confidently and returned to work.

Drake leaned against the front of Ted's desk sipping his coffee silently, a freshly made copy clutched proudly in his hand. After a moment or two of watching Dee and Ryo talking to each other then suddenly falling silent. He spoke to Ted over his shoulder.

"Something is up with those two..." He told him almost sure of himself. Ted glanced up and watched them for a few seconds.

"They slept together..." He said almost immediately and glanced back down at the newspaper he was now reading.

"Ohhhhh.." Drake said and took a sip of his coffee. "That makes sense." He said and nodded in understanding.

"HA!!" Dee laughed from his seat when he overheard the two's completely moronic conversation. Ryo glanced up at his partner with a curious expression.

"What's wrong Dee?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as his partner still sat there laughing at the irony of the situation all together.

"Nothing, nothing...I was just making a mental note to myself that if Drake and Ted were to put their heads together they would have a half of a brain!" He shouted the last part so that the two were bound to hear it. To say the least they both shut up rather quickly.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked in a completely confused voice as he craned his neck to the side to see around Dee and look at Ted and Drake who quickly looked away from him and began talking to each other.

"Nothing Ryo." He caught his partners attention away from the two morons behind him. He knew that Ryo would be upset if he knew what those two idiots had been talking about. Dee rolled his eyes. That was how rumors got started. "Anyhow..." Dee thought for a second. "You wanted to talk right? Well...how about we talk about this over some dinner or something okay? I'll pay. All you have to do is show up." With that he stood up with some files in hand. "I got my car outta the shop this morning .I'll swing by your place around eight-ish alright?" Ryo nodded in acceptance and watched as Dee walked out of the department, files in tow.

Though Dee was obviously not angry with him as Ryo had originally thought, he was definitely acting different. Ryo couldn't quite put a finger on it, but whatever it was...he didn't like it. This particular change in his partner didn't settle well with him at all.

Ryo had a feeling he had crossed some sort of line last night, and at that very moment he would have done anything to take it all back.

---------------------------End Chapter 2----------------------------

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one. I promise promise promise...that if you review this chapter that I will have chapter 3 up before the week is out. ::giggles:: I LOVE YOU PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope to see you all back for chapter three. The story has just begun ;)


	3. Dinner Dates and Doorsteps

Category: FAKE  
Pairing: Dee x Ryo  
Rating: R for language...and things in later chapters.. ;)  
Disclaimer - Yea...I think its clear I don't own....so I think its also clear that you don't sure. THANKIES!  
Warning -- This is shounen-ai...though if ur in the FAKE category in the first place...I don't think you really need a warning. :) Flames will be used to keep Dee and Ryo warm and toasty...not that they need it when left on their own. ;)  
  
A/N: Im pretty pleased with how this story is going so far, and I hope you are too. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter...you guys are so great. I'm also very flattered that some people added me to their alert/fav author list. ::blushes:: You guys are too good to me. I just hope that I can return the favor by providing you with an interesting read for the evening. ::smiles:: Enjoy!!! =o) --Meg hun....once again, you are a life saver. Without you, this story would be without emotion and life. hugs and kisses xoxox-- Also, a special thanks to my friend Katie who dragged me kicking and screaming the rest of the way through this chapter. Much love hun!

--- You Are Everything I Never Knew I Always Wanted ---

Chapter Three --

Ryo slowly climbed the apartment stairs that led to his loft. It had been a very long day, not to mention confusing as hell. Ryo and Dee had spent most of the day working on case files across from each other in silence. There was the occasional comment or question exchanged between the two men...but nothing extending too much beyond that. Neither of them really knew what to say to the other it seemed. As the day went on things had loosened up between the two of them, but something still made Ryo feel uneasy. The detective had racked his brain from top to bottom throughout the course of the day, and he still couldn't put his finger on why the way Dee was acting towards him was bothering him so much. Dee hadn't been angry or upset at all as he had originally expected, and if he was...he kept it well hidden. That was definitely a plus from Ryo's view point. Ryo unlocked his loft door and stepped inside closing it quietly behind him.

"Bikky!" Ryo called the boy's name and glanced around for where he might have gotten to. "Bikky I'm back from work are you here?" Ryo smiled as he saw the boy step out from his room.

"Yea I'm here." The blonde boy folded his tan arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe with his usual attitude about him. "You're home from work early." He noted as he stared at Ryo curiously. Ryo tossed his keys on the table and removed his coat slowly

"I got done with what I needed to do a little early today." Ryo informed the blonde troublemaker and raised an eyebrow as he saw that the boy did not look thoroughly satisfied with the answer he had just supplied for him. He was about to open his mouth to ask Bikky what the matter was but was silenced before he could get out a single word.

"You think I'm stupid don't you Ryo?" Bikky asked as he adjusted his cap slightly and continued on with an explanation. "You never come home from work this early. Even if you did get done all the things you needed to do....you would never skip out like that unless you had a reason." Bikky smirked. He knew by Ryo's silence that he was right. "So what's the real reason? Got a hot date?"

"Bikky!" Ryo said in surprise as a slight blush crept into his cheeks. "You...n...that's not entirely true..." His voice trailed off as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Calm down Ryo...I was just askin' is all. But judging by that reaction I'd say I'm not as far off base as I thought." Bikky took his hat off and began to spin it around on his finger. "So who's it with?" He asked nonchalantly. "Dee?" Ryo paused for a moment musing over how Bikky could read him like a book before answering.

"Yea it's with Dee. But it's not a date okay?" Ryo said with a warning tone to his voice. "We just have a few things that we need to discuss." He informed him.

"In other words you guys had a fight." Bikky said as he placed his hat back on, folded his arms, and stared at Ryo with a knowing look.

"No." Ryo corrected him. "We had a disagreement." As far as Ryo was concerned that was completely different from a fight.

"How is it that you two have so many fights?" Bikky asked in confusion and amazement. "You aren't even really dating each other." He added as a side note.

"Disagreements." Ryo repeated. "And it's not that we aren't 'really' dating each other, it's that we are not dating each other....at all." He corrected him. He wanted no misinterpretations in Bikky's mind as to the extent of his and Dee's relationship.

"Yea whatever Ryo..." Bikky said highly unconvinced. "Anyway...do you care if Carol stays the night here tonight?" Ryo removed his jacket with a sigh. He didn't care that Bikky and Carol hung out as much as they did. In fact he was glad that the two kids had each other. God knows Bikky stayed over Carol's house more often than what was normal. Especially since the two were of the opposite sex. Though, even if it was another boys house Bikky stayed over all the time, since Ryo had met Dee he would probably see that to be a little strange as well. Ryo was almost sure there was something a bit more than friendship going on between the two kids but he gave in anyway.

"Alright Bikky. I don't care if Carol stays, but behave yourself you hear me?" Ryo forewarned him. Bikky's cheeks took on a pale blush to them as he turned and walked into his room while throwing his assurances and thanks over his shoulder at Ryo. The detective smiled a knowing smile and glanced at his watch. Time was disappearing quickly for him. Dee was scheduled to pick him up shortly. Ryo retreated to the confines of his room and opened his closet to search for a change of clothes. He eyes scanned the hangers and after much debate (though he didn't understand why it mattered) he finally decided on a pair of khaki colored pants, a crimson button up shirt and a tie that was a shade or two darker. Ryo wandered over to the mirror and adjusted a few strands of hair that were hanging so stubbornly in his view. After a few minutes of that losing battle Ryo heard Dee's signature knock on the apartment door followed by Bikky's footsteps as he ran to the door at light speed to harass the person behind it. With an evil grin Bikky flung open the door and crossed his arms in front of him when he saw Dee standing there.

"Well if it isn't the King of Sleaze himself." Bikky said quite proud of his attack at the man. Dee rolled his eyes at the young boy.

"Can it Brat!" He told Bikky as he let himself into the apartment and glanced around. "Where is Ryo?" He interrogated the blonde boy in his police like fashion.

"I dunno..." Bikky smirked as he took on the challenge to make Dee's temper flare through the roof. It was one of his favorite hobbies. "It wasn't my turn to watch him." He said with a devilish grin as he finished the remark.

"You little bastard!" Dee yelled and went to punch the boys lights out but was thankfully (for Bikky's sake) interrupted.

"Dee..." Ryo said with a warning tone to his usual pleasant voice as he approached them from out of his room. Dee stopped trying to strangle Bikky mid-grab and his eyes widened slightly at the man who had just scolded him. Ryo looked great. Dee mentally slapped himself. No, he couldn't think like that...he was past that now. Unfortunately old habits die hard and he found himself glancing twice over the other man. Bikky took that opportunity to slip away and get to the phone to call Carol.

"Hey...Ryo. You look..." He quickly caught himself and straightened up. "Anyway....are you ready to go?" He asked his partner as he brushed a few dark strands of hair from in front of his emerald eyes. He couldn't think that way. They were just going to dinner as friends. Ryo told him that he wanted to talk, and that is what they would do. Them going out together was nothing more than a chance for them to discuss a few things that needed closure. Dee had to remind himself that his previous goals no longer were in effect. He was ready to move on. Ryo raised an eyebrow slightly at Dee's strange behavior and choppy wording of his sentences. He felt himself being slightly disappointed. Dee was still acting strange. Ryo had hoped that maybe throughout the course of the day Dee had managed to allow himself to return to at least somewhat of a normal state. Dee watched Ryo for a moment before waving his hand in front of the other man's eyes. "Yo...Ryo" Dee said as he tried to get the other man to stop being a space cadet.

"Huh? Oh...yea I'm ready to go. Just let me grab my coat." Ryo walked into the kitchen and removed his coat from the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Smoothly he flung it over his shoulders and slid his arms inside. "Okay ready now." Ryo assured him before he turned around to face Bikky. "Remember what I said Bikky. Behave yourself." He gave the blonde a warning look. Bikky waved a hand dismissively at Ryo and continued to his conversation with Carol, a small blush burned at his cheeks again..

"Yea shrimp, nothin below the belt you hear?" Dee said with a smirk on his face only to get a harsh slap on the arm from Ryo.

"Shut up you sleazy fag!" Bikky called out to Dee which resulted in Carol screaming at him loudly through the phone.

"You little punk!" Dee shouted and went after the boy a second time but found himself being quickly ushered out of the apartment by Ryo.

Once they had gotten out of the apartment and onto the city streets Dee's temper had cooled down considerably. Now he only mumbled curses beneath his breath, though after a few minutes it slowly diminished. The walk to the restaurant was silent and awkward. The only sounds that broke the silence that loomed over the two men were the honks from the street and the conversations of those who passed them. Ryo didn't like that fact at all. It was almost as if Dee was just flat out pretending he wasn't there, but that couldn't be it. Dee had been pleasant with him earlier so Ryo didn't think that he was angry with him. It was confusing and Ryo couldn't put a finger on the problem. That alone drove Ryo to the point of insanity. He supposed he could just ask Dee what was going on, but truth be told...he was afraid of the answer he might receive or how it might affect him. Ryo's musings were cut short as Dee's voice cut into the silence that threatened to smother the dark eyed detective.

"Hey...we're here." Dee said and he caught hold of the sleeve of Ryo's jacket as his partner almost breezed right by their destination lost in thought. Ryo blushed as he was pulled back by Dee. "Where were you going?" Dee asked the other man with an amused grin on his lips. Ryo laughed nervously.

"Sorry. I was just thinking and..." His voice trailed off and his explanation died out in the sounds of the city. Dee shook his head.

"You've been zoning out a lot today man. If I hadn't of grabbed you, you probably would have been halfway to Florida by now." Silence followed as Ryo stood there wanting to ask his partner the question that was ripping and tearing at his mind. "Anyway..." Dee said as he opened the door to the restaurant and made a motion for Ryo to go inside. "After you." Ryo did as he was told and walked inside. He realized then that he didn't even know what restaurant they were at. He turned to Dee.

"What is this place called? I don't think I've ever been here before."

"The West Bank Café." Dee informed the other man as he pointed to a sign that clearly stated the name of the restaurant. "It's actually a restaurant where a lot of people that are into theater come to eat after shows...but I've been here a few times before and it doesn't really get too noisy. I figured that it would be a good place to talk." Dee explained. Ryo nodded. Ryo himself did happen to enjoy theater so he didn't feel out of place there. He glanced around. It was a nice restaurant. Not anything too fancy... but not shabby either. Ryo wasn't given too much time to muse over their surroundings before they were ready to be seated. The hostess led them to a small table near the back. Dee and Ryo both thanked her and took a seat.

"You're waitress tonight is going to be Caroline. She will be with you shortly" The girl informed them before taking her leave. As soon as their hostess had disappeared the infamous silence showed its ugly face again. It hung in the air around the two men like a plague. Dee didn't speak because he didn't know what to say to the man sitting across from him, and Ryo didn't speak for dread of what might escape his lips. The silence made it seem like hours before the waitress finally came to take their orders. When all was ordered and the two men were left alone for a second time, Ryo decided that he was not going to give the silence a chance to take hold of them.

"Dee..." Ryo started but stopped when his partner locked his emerald eyes with his own. Maybe he could just act like he hadn't said anything at all.

"Yes?" Dee looked up from the table that had held his interest until that point. Ryo looked down once and then back up to meet his partner's strong gaze. It was too late now...Dee had heard him. He had to continue what he had started. He needed to know what exactly was going on.

"You've barely said two words to me so far." Ryo pointed out quietly, afraid of the reaction Dee might have to his accusation. Dee sighed and began to play idly with his napkin.

"You were the one who said that we needed to talk. So I was just waiting for you to say something I guess." The young detective informed his partner. "So what was it that you wanted to say Ryo?" Dee was curious to hear what the other man had to say, although he was determined not to let anything Ryo told him change his stance on the situation. For once in his life he was going to hold true to his word if it killed him. Ryo cleared his throat nervously before he finally granted himself permission to speak.

"I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry about last night." Ryo rushed the words from his mouth afraid that if he didn't, he would freeze before he got them all out. Dee took in his partner's apology as he hooked his finger onto the top of the ashtray and pulled it towards him. He lit up a cigarette thoughtfully and placed his lighter on the table. Dee took in a deep drag from his cigarette before placing it carefully on the side of the ashtray. The detective leaned slightly forwards in the direction of his partner and began to speak.

"It's okay Ryo. What happened last night is in the past...it doesn't matter." He assured his friend before he grabbed his cigarette from the ashtray, took another drag, and settled back into the confines of his chair. "No biggie alright?"

"No, it does matter." Ryo insisted. "I know that the way I behaved last night was wrong..and I.."

"It doesn't matter." Dee repeated with a little more conviction this time. "If it was hurting my feelings you were worried about...don't. I've gotten everything sorted out now." The emerald eyed detective assured his partner and put his cigarette out almost symbolizing a close to the conversation itself. Dee had everything sorted out now? Why didn't Ryo enjoy the sound of that? He was about to ask Dee just exactly what he meant by that, but instead it was at that moment Caroline the waitress decided to show up with their food. Ryo's words were lost within the delicious aroma that now filled the air around them. He decided to let the comment slide for the time being. The rest of the dinner went rather smoothly. The two men struck up a conversation about things around the office they would like to change. One of them being JJ...the other being Berkeley Rose. When they received their check, Ryo reached for his wallet but Dee held a hand up to stop him.

"I told you I would take care of it remember?" Dee reminded the other detective and reached for his own wallet. Ryo gave him an uneasy gaze and Dee rolled his eyes. "Look if it bothers you so much...you can leave the tip okay?" Dee offered. Ryo was decidedly happier with that arrangement. When everything was paid for, the two detectives retreated back out onto the streets of New York City. Both men were considerably more comfortable around each other since their rather brief but promising conversation over dinner about the other night. They both figured that they had probably just needed to address that it had happened. It was easier to forgive and forget that way.

Though he did feel considerably better now that he had a chance to apologize to Dee, Ryo still couldn't shake the feeling that something was different. Something was just not right. It nagged at the back of his mind unrelentingly. Something about the way Dee was acting was out of place...out of character for him. He struggled with the thought all the way back to his apartment. When they reached Ryo's place Dee walked him up to the stoop in front of the door that led into the complex itself. There was a small moment where silence reigned victorious over the two for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. Dee glanced at Ryo's apartment and ran his fingers through his dark hair that was now highlighted by the moon's glow. Ryo's eyes widened slightly at how amazingly handsome his partner looked just then. A blush crept into his pale cheeks as he realized exactly what he had just been thinking. His heart pounded slightly with the combination of the silence and the way Dee looked with the moon hitting him that way. Ryo could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. It was a scary feeling for him, because at that exact moment no matter how hard he tried, there was absolutely no way he could deny the fact that he was attracted to his partner.

"Well, have a good night and I'll see you at work tomorrow okay Ryo?" Dee said and shot one last smile his partner's way before turning to make his way down the steps. Dee had one foot on the stairs before Ryo's voice reached him through the cool night air.

"Dee.." Ryo called his partner's name hesitantly and felt his cheeks grow hot instantly at the sound of his own voice. Dee turned slowly around to face him. Ryo drew in a breath as he gazed into the other man's eyes that seemed to pierce through the night straight into the depths of his soul. Ryo fell silent. He had figured it out. The thought that had been bothering him to the point of insanity was all too clear to him and now he knew for sure that he didn't like it one bit. Dee was confused by Ryo's silence and retreated from the stairs back to Ryo. He stood in front of his partner and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" Dee asked, voice soft with concern for Ryo. Ryo stared up into the taller man's eyes. He knew now...and the need for answers burned on the tip of his tongue. Not only did he now know what was bothering him...he now knew why as well. Ryo stared into his partner's vibrant emerald pools and felt fear overtake him. Ryo took in a shaky breath as he let his question slip smoothly from his lips.

"Why haven't you tried to kiss me tonight?" As much as he had tried to keep it at bay...the pain was evident in Ryo's voice. Ryo's chest tightened as he searched the eyes of his partner. Dee's lips parted slightly at Ryo's absolute sense of forwardness and he sighed as he looked down into his partner's dark eyes. When he finally found his voice, he gave the answer to the question Ryo had tactlessly thrown his way.

" Because I'm done chasing after you." Dee told him honestly. "I mean, it's been awhile now Ryo. Don't you think?" He asked still looking deep into the dark eyes of the Japanese-American. "It's alright though... because like I said at dinner, I have everything sorted out now. Last night helped me realize a few things that I was too stupid and blind to see before then." Dee paused for a moment as he gazed upon a look in the other man's eyes that was unreadable. He reached out and gave Ryo's arm a reassuring squeeze and flashed him a quick smile to show that he was in fact okay. "You don't have to worry about me pushing you anymore Ryo." He assured him and reached up to brush a stray strand of dark blonde hair from in front of his partner's eyes.

"Dee..." Ryo said softly. His voice was shaking and there was nothing he could do to control it.

"Don't worry about me Ryo...okay? I'm ready to move on." He squeezed his partner's arm one last time before taking a step back from him. "I'll see ya at work tomorrow buddy." He said as he turned and walked down the steps onto the sidewalk. He stopped for a moment to light up a cigarette before he flashed Ryo a quick wave and left his partner to his own thoughts.

Ryo stood there, lips parted as he watched Dee leave. His thoughts were spinning so much that it made him dizzy and he felt sick to his stomach. Ryo swallowed hard as he leaned his back against the cool brick of his apartment complex. The thoughts that flooded Ryo's mind nearly drowned him as they washed over him in waves. Dee was going to move on from him. This was what Ryo had told him to do all along. It was a good thing wasn't it? Ryo finally didn't have to worry about being felt up at work or shoved into corners by his partner anymore. Dee was giving up on him. Every emotion that Ryo knew existed (and a few that he didn't) clawed at his mind unrelentingly. This is what he had wanted since Dee had started pursuing him. So why did he feel so god damned disappointed? It didn't make any sense. Ryo sucked in a breath as an image of Dee standing in front of him with the moonlight entangled in his dark hair invaded his thoughts. It did make sense. It all made perfect sense. Ryo knew now that he couldn't deny the way he felt any longer. He had felt this way since day one, but could never bring himself to admit the truth. Though he couldn't really be blamed. In situations such as these, it is always hardest to admit things to yourself, and as it seemed...he had admitted it a day too late.

"How interesting." A voice came flooding through the night and rang in Ryo's ears. Ryo jumped slightly. He must of been completely lost in his thoughts, because he hadn't noticed the blonde man that now stood at the bottom of the apartment steps with an ever growing smirk playing on his lips. Berkeley Rose had made his entrance, complete with signature bastard smirk and all. Slowly the Commissioner made his way up the steps to stand in front of Ryo. Ryo was struck speechless by the unexpected arrival of his boss at his home. Rose smirked down at the man standing in front of him and adjusted his glasses. "It seems I happened to be passing by at a bad time." He said almost casually and took Ryo's moment of weakness to corner him. Smoothly he placed a hand against the wall and squared his body so that Ryo was trapped against the apartment wall. Rose certainly didn't waste any time Ryo thought to himself. "I heard the whole thing you know." Rose confessed into the dark eyes of the detective in front of him.

"You listened in on our conversation then?" Ryo asked less than surprised. He didn't put it past the Commissioner to do such a thing. Rose smirked.

"I was out for a walk, and it just so happens that it led me here." Ryo didn't look convinced, but truth be told...Rose didn't really care one way or the other if Ryo believed what he was saying or not. "I heard you two talking, and normally I would have kept on walking...but it was just too good of a conversation to pass up." He explained as he raised an eyebrow slyly and moved his body closer to the other man's. Ryo shivered softly under the blonde's piercing gaze and he felt his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink just as they did the first time he had seen Rose. Even in the darkness that night provided as a cover, Rose could still detect the blush that invaded Ryo's pale features. Smoothly he brought a hand to the other man's cheek and caressed the skin there softly with his thumb. "It's quite a shame..." Rose said seemingly more to himself than to the man he was holding captive against the wall. Ryo sucked in a breath as Rose's cool fingers made contact with his blush warmed skin. Casually Ryo turned his face so that Rose's fingers fell out of contact with him.

"What's a shame?" Ryo asked the other man as he locked his gaze on the brick wall beside him. He had to look away. The other man's stare was just too intense for him to handle. Rose lifted his hand to Ryo's cheek again and turned his face back towards his own. He left his hand there as if to keep Ryo from looking away again.

"Don't look away from me Ryo." Rose told him firmly as he allowed his eyes to burn into the other man's. When the Commissioner saw that Ryo understood, and wasn't going to switch his gaze back to the wall he lowered his hand. After a moment of silence Rose adjusted his glasses and graced Ryo with an answer to his question. "It's a shame.." Rose explained to the other man. "..that sometimes, people realize things they should have realized years ago just a little too late....and others give up on things that they have been chasing after for forever just a little too soon." Rose laughed coldly at the absolute looks of horror on Ryo's face as the words he provided him sunk in. "It's also quite amusing..." Rose continued. "..that these things normally end up falling hand in hand." Rose's already existent smirk grew as Ryo began to adopt a look of worry in his dark eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked the other man who now stood dangerously close to him "Are you referring to..." Ryo's voice trailed off as his boss's gaze easily overpowered his own. Rose's cold laugh penetrated the silence that now hung between them. With a victorious smirk Rose told Ryo exactly what he meant.

" It seems to me that you've just had your pedestal kicked out from under you by the man who placed you there."

----------------------------End Chapter 3 ------------------------------

A/n: Wow this chapter was really mean to me. I was sure I was going to get this posted within my promised time of a week. But this chapter decided to be mean and my muse left me halfway through on vacation, and I couldn't finish it until he decided to come back :( Oh well...I promise the next chapter will come quicker because I've duct-taped my muse to a chair and he is not going ANYWHERE. Hmmmph! At least this chapter turned out to be one of my longest!!! Please read and review and please please please come back for chapter 4!!!! (also, don't bash Berk too hard...I happen to love the man. ::sigh:: LOL )


End file.
